Yoshio Iwayama
Yoshio Iwayama (Japanese: 岩山美男, Iwayama Yoshio) is a recurring antagonist character that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He is a robust Blader holding the Defense-Type Bandid Goreim DF145BS. Biography At some point in Metal Bey City, Yoshio Iwayama wielded his Beyblade, Bandid Goreim DF145BS in attacking over dozens of young Beybladers where as a result, their face mark was tainted completely. Searching for Kite Unabara, little did he know that his younger brother, Eight overheard the youngsters upon a trip to the B-Pit. Soon enough though, Yoshio came across Eight, claiming to be Kite Unabara. Finally figuring out who Kite is, he challenged the so-called "Kite" to a Beybattle to discover who's Bey is truly the Defensive type. Acknowledging this, Eight used Pirates Orojya 145D disguised as Guardian Revizer 160SB, the true Bey of Kite. As they pitted their Beyblades to battle, Yoshio obtained second-thoughts about "Kite" as "Revizer" was unable to protect itself from hits whatsoever. Zero Kurogane and his friends suddenly swept the scene and found Eight; yelling out his name in delight. Taking a moment to think, Yoshio realized that Eight impersonated Kite and without hesitation, ultimately defeated the "little boy" while Zero and the rest were shocked. The following day, Yoshio would have his match against Kite. Kite declared he would make Yoshio regret his earlier fight with Eight. Taking place at the Bey Park, Yoshio used a strategy where his Goreim would ride close to the Stadium's gates and run towards Kite's Revizer which could spring back and ram Goreim with the pattern repeating. However, even though Kite revealed his true might through Revizer in their last clash, Yoshio was still stronger and knocked-out Revizer. Yet as a result, Revizer sustained heavy damage to its Chrome Wheel which left it unable to battle. Personality and traits Yoshio is a ruthless person, showing no pity or consolations for any actions he commits to anyone. His first assault on the youth only proved it, much to their dismay. However he is open minded, Yoshio had an intent to pursue Kite Unabara through any possible ways; even going as far as challenging Eight who claimed to be Kite. With a large figure, Yoshio is very built, with extreme muscles and even abs. Despite this Yoshio is not tall in stature, shown as roughly the exact same height as Zero Kurogane, even though he was a tower to Eight. He would usually be seen wearing a loose pilot's helmet, a cut and ripped purple tee-shirt and some straps. Beyblades Bandid Goreim DF145BS - Yoshio's only known Beyblade. Gear Yoshio uses a black Zero-G Compact Launcher with bronze prongs and a blue ripcord. Beybattles Trivia *Yoshio can be translated as Japanese for "handsome". *Iwayama can be translated as Japanese for "rock" or "rocky". *His synchrom partner is Kira, but the reason for this is unknown, possibly out of fear, other wise he may have left Kira. *He was reavled to be working for a group called "DNA", led by the Garcias family. Gallery Appearances Category:Zero-G Characters